


Tomándose de las Manos

by MessyLiss



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Happy AU, Holding Hands, M/M, Prompt Fic, Short & Sweet, Sleeping Together, prompt, writing challenge
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessyLiss/pseuds/MessyLiss
Summary: Prompt: Tomándose de las manosThor tiene pesadillas, por suerte, Loki está a su lado.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 1





	Tomándose de las Manos

—Loki... —murmuró Thor, tanteando la cama en busca del cuerpo de su hermano.

—¿Hmm? —Loki se dio vuelta, no muy consciente y con los ojos cerrados.

Thor suspiró con alivio al escuchar el sonido del contrario. Su mano encontró el brazo de Loki y bajó suavemente hasta llegar a sus manos delicadas. Entrelazó sus dedos.

Había despertado de un mal sueño. Otra vez la misma pesadilla de Asgard quemándose hasta que no quedara nada. Le era inquietante pero al menos tenía a su hermano al lado, así, se le hacía más fácil estar en calma. Sus manos entrelazadas le recordaban que la realidad era esta y que Asgard estaba bien bajo el reinado de ambos.

No era como si fuera a perderlo todo ahora.


End file.
